Losing Control
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: Sophie Foster, a very powerful elf, loses control of her abilities. She meets an elf who seems very intimidating and mean. But he ends up being the kindest of all. Will Sophie regain control or will she destroy everything she loves as the consequence?
1. Chapter 1:What Did She Just Do?

**I'm SUPER excited about this new story. It's going to get really complicated, so be prepared to have cliffhangers, super long chapters, and probably super short chapters too. Ok. I'm done now. Happy reading!**

Sophie groaned and hid behind her hair when Biana brought up Fitz and Sophie's relationship statuses. "Why are we talking about this exactly? Just because we are old enough to get our Matchmaker Scrolls doesn't mean we need to now."

"Yes it does." Biana said and Sophie just started going out to see Verdi.

"I agree with Sophie on this one." Dex and Keefe were there, too

"That's only because you like her." Keefe added to the conversation and only made it worse for her.

"I do not!"

"Then prove it. Kiss Biana."

"WHAT?!" Now it was Biana's turn to blush but she was more confused at this point

"That's right. Too prove you don't have a crush on Foster, you have to kiss Biana.

"Sophie? Do you have a camera on you iPod?" Fitz wanted to know. He obviously wanted to video his sister's embarrassment.

"Even if I do you are not videoing it if Dex kisses Biana. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth." She did a shiver-cringe combo in response

"Biana has to be ok with it though." Fitz said, for once being a helpful brother.

"Wait." Biana paused dramatically. "What just happened?"

"And Biana agrees, so pucker up." Keefe was ignoring the fact that she hadn't decided yet.

"You guys are gross, and even if I am 15, that doesn't mean I have to accept that." Sophie motioned to Dex and Biana. "And I thought we were talking about me and Fitz, not Biana and Dex." She added, saving her friends. When she realized she had just set herself she blushed and gave Verdi a good scratch under her ear.

"I'm going to go make some mallowme-" Sophie had almost escaped when Fitz grabbed her arm

"Not so fast. We're still talking about this." Fitz said, being extremely annoying.

"No thank you." She replied and walked away, to the kitchen

"Ooh! Rejected!" Dex and Keefe said, unified.

"Oh, shut up!" Fitz retorted and went to sit under Calla's shady tree.

Biana took a second to decide between going to her brother or her best friend. "I'm going to go help Sophie. Don't follow." With that, she walked away(more like strutted).

"Hey Sophie. You ok?" Biana asked when she came into the kitchen to find Sophie mixing a bowl like Fintan and Brant were taking every thing she loved away. (Which kind of happened)

"Just fine, Biana."

"You sure?" She pressed "I know how annoyi-"

"I said I'm fine, Biana." Something came over Sophie and she... she... inflicted on Biana. Half of her anger came out before she realized what she was doing and stopped.

"S-S-Sophie?" Biana gave her a very betrayed look, and ran outside while pulling out her home crystal. She was gone in a flash.

"What did I just do?" Sophie whispered to herself.

MEANWHILE...

Biana ran into her bedroom, the boys chasing her for answers. "Biana, are you ok?" Fitz asked

"No." that was all that Biana could get to come out of her mouth before the tears came flooding out.

"Whats wrong Biana?" Her brother asked.

"S-s-she... in-in-inflicted... o-on... m-m-m-me." Biana stutter-whispered back.

"No." Keefe said with a look on his face like he knew something they didn't.. He fumbled for his pathfinder and glittered away without even saying goodbye.

Dex sat there, dumbfounded, like his best friend had just killed his pet or something.

Fitz's reaction was most disturbing however. His eyes had sort of glazed over, and he seemed to go into a trance. He ran to his room, seeming to question everything he had ever known, looking at the charm Sophie had gotten him on her first mid-term here. All of a sudden, Biana heard a THUD from Fitz's room and got up, sniffling.

"Fitz?" She started to run when there was no reply. "Fitz!" Biana found him lying on the ground. No matter what she did he just payed there, in a deep sleep, deathly still. He wasnt... dead, was he? "NOOOOOO!" Her scream was piercing, like one someone would hear in a horror movie.

He seemed to be... broken.

BACK TO SOPHIE...

What had she just done? Sophie ran out to a nearby cliff, and jumped. Never had she ever been this ready to go somewhere else, not in the levin world, yet yearning to go apologize, and make it up to her best friend. How could she have done something like this? What came over her?

It was as if something had taken control of her and forced her to do something... with her _knowing consent._ How could she let this happen? Well, she didn't exactly do it with knowing consent, but... she guessed that it counted.

ok. Sophie needed a plan. She couldn't go back. To Everglen or Havenfield. But she needed supplies. Sophie pictured her room in Havenfield and landed on her bed.

Sophie found her purple backpack that she had left so many different homes with and stuffed Ella and some clothes in there. Food. She needed food. How much? How long would she be away?

Ok. Did she have everything she needed?

Pillow? Check

Blankets? Check

Food supplies? Check

Ella? Check

Books? Check

Anything else?

The scrap books.

Sophie had made scrapbooks with her friends with pictures of the times they had together.

Everything was ready.

But where to go?

. . .

. . .

. . .

Of course! The caves Mr. Forkle had taken Fitz, Keefe, and herself for Cognate training!

Sophie jumped off of the cliff and teleported to the caves... to find a hooded man with a dagger standing over a seemingly dead lion, like he was performing surgery on a dead animal. It smelled like dead fish and skunk spray.

The man turned around and Sophie saw his face. It looked like Fintan, but with a longer nose and blue-gray eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He said in a low voice that could have belonged to the Hulk.

"I could ask the same for you." She replied, deciding to be brave.

"My name is Fedallah, and I live here. Now it's your turn." He answered gruffly

"I'm Sophie and I'm running away because I hurt my best friend." She said. "And I don't know what else I would do if I lost control again." She mumbled the last, but Fedallah heard, though he didn't say a word.

"Well, Sophie, this section is my 'office'." He made air quotes "I took care of the animals in the Sanctuary, and took care of hurt ones. This lion may look dead, but he isn't. I had to knock him out because he ate a whole corn cob, and lions can't digest that. I made a closed area over there out of mushrooms. I can make you one if you'd like. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to save this lion's life." With that Fedallah went back to his work. He was about to cut the lion open when he added "This might look a tad bit gross to you, so would you please go out to the entrance?"

"Oh, of course." Sophie said, not wanting to watch in the first place, but not wanting to be impolite and leave without a word. She walked to the entrance, waiting for the word that it was ok to come back in. Sophie sat on a mushroom, thinking about Mr. Forkle.

Why did he have to leave her without answers, but forever this time?

Why did he have to leave her at all?

How would she get those answers?

Would she ever return to the elvin world?

Sophie had asked herself those questions hundreds of times, but never figured out the answer, unless it was an illegal one. She was finally on the council's good side, and she didn't want to ruin it.

But this probably ruined it, didn't it?

"Alright, it's ok to come back in now. Pick your spot and I'll start setting it up." Fedallah had finished surgery.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Sophie asked.

"I do mind you asking, but I guess I will say. This is a long story. My story. Long ago, parents had twins. Brothers. One of them was me. We two looked exactly alike, except I have blond hair, my mother's eyes, and a long nose. My twin had brown hair, our father's eyes, and a shorter nose then mine. Our parents thought he would grow up to be higher ranked, since he came out first. They hid me until I was eleven, then dropped me off in the middle of a Forbidden City. That city was Houston, Texas. My brother was torn, he wanted to grow up to be great, but he also loved me. He decided to go out into the human world and find me. The day before he planned to leave, he developed his ability. It was rare, but dangerous talent." Who was this twin? "My brother... was Fintan.

 **Dun dun dun! That's pretty obvious if you just use foreshadowing but I don't care! I could have made it Kenric instead! Anyways, I love you all (even though that's probably weird, I don't care! I love anyone and everyone!) until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2:I'll Call Elwin

**Review Responses**

 **Mystery1224: Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it! Lol**

 **Project -Moonlar: I'm sooooooo stupid sometimes. Thanks for the correction!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: If you read my React story thing, then you would have read it before. I used the second React I made (my Sophitz one) then you would have read it in React-form. And sorry! I have to go correct some other things, so I'll fix that too, if you want to see.**

 **K.J: it's ok. Thank you. It's fine. We all have our moments, like I forgot that Fintan IS blond!**

"Fintan searched everywhere but couldn't find me until one fateful day he strolled onto Longmont Drive in Houston. Now, I had found this organization that seemed to be really good. They were called the Black Swan. I pledged in on the same day that my brother came into Houston. As I was pledging, or whatever you'd like to call it, Fin came in. He knew about the organization, and I didn't. But what I didn't know was that was in an organization of his own." Fedallah just left it at that, then asked her "Where would you like your spot to be?"

Sophie looked around, and chose the corner that Fitz and Keefe had trained with her. "Over here please. What can I do in return?"

"Well, a gnome friend of mine helps me with basically everything, but if I ever come up with anything, I'll let you know. Now onto your tour." Fedallah then showed Sophie his spot, the bathroom area, and the most curious thing, a passage that led to a meadow with a pool and flowers, and even some trees! But that's not all, there was a little waterfall.

"Calley should have finished by now, I think, so you should go check out your room. Dinner is when the sun is just barely visible in the hole." Fedallah said, and Sophie walked away.

She called back to him "Thank you!" But when she looked back, he seemed to have disappeared.

MEANWHILE, IN EVERGLEN...

"MOM! DAD! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Biana yelled at the top of her lungs, sobbing as she did so.

"Biana? What is it? What's wro-" Dex asked walking into the room. When he got there he stopped and saw Fitz on the ground. "I'll call Elwin." Dex pulled out his Imparter and stepped out of the room for a minute. Dex remembered when he was the one that looked dead. But of all people and in light of recent events, why?

BACK TO SOPHIE's 'NEW LIFE' NOW...

Sophie couldn't sleep. She went out to the meadow and flipped through her scrapbooks, listening to the water trickle.

Sophie wept.

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I just really wanted to write this one, so I just HAAAAD to, but I didn't have much time.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I just went back and checked, and I don't understand the first thing. Do you mean the questions? If so, those were just in Sophie's brain.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! Until next time, my unicorns and narwhals...**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to update every week. I'll let you know in advance if I can't. Here's my new updating schedule!**

 **Sunday- none**

 **Monday- none**

 **Tuesday- KotLC React**

 **Wednesday- The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide**

 **Thursday- Universes Unite**

 **Friday- Losing Control**

 **Saturday- none**

 **None means I don't have anything planned**

 **but any day I might post extra.**

 **thanks for reading this if you did!**

 **(armored) PINK PLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!(armored) PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**

 **So my mom and to go on a business trip to Oregon, and she is staying down the street from the biggest book store IN**

 **THE WORLD! :(========) That's supposed to be a jaw-drop but it doesn't look like it. So anyways, she asks me if I want any books.**

 **Girl.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Is that even a question?**

 **Thats like asking someone if they can breathe!**

 **my answer:**

Moby Dick

Pegasus: The End of Olympus

How to Train Your Dragon

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Sword of Summer

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Hammer of Thor

The Book

A Dragon's Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

Obsidian

Dragon fire and the Dragon Diaries

And We're Off

The Most Dangerous Place on Earth

Dog Dish of Doom

The Shadow of the Wind

Descent

In the Woods

The Silent Sister

Geek Love

Relic

The Lost Symbol

The 5th Wave

Wolf in White Van

The Secret In Their Eyes

Rebecca

Long Man

Rose Gold

Everything I Never Told You

Gone Girl

The Kind Worth Killing

The Wrath and the Dawn

1st to Die

To Kill a Mockingbird

The Cuckoo's Calling

The Silence of the Lambs

Underground Railroad

The Sympathizer

Black Flags

Stamped from the Beginning

I'm not done btw, it's just that dinner is ready

 **then she says**

Lol! Ok

 **Then I say**

Water for Elephants

Somebody I Used to Know

That's it

I'm down for now

I'll let you know if there are any others

Chronicles of Narnia Series

 **Then she says**

Lol. Ok honey

 **then I say**

Thanks mom

 **then she says**

You have to pick 5

 **(THE HØRRØR! THE HØRRØR!)**

 **then I say**

To Kill a Mockingbird

Geek Love

How To Train Your Dragon

The Silence of the Lambs

Wolf in White Van

That's what I picked

(And it took FOREVER to do so)

 **Then she says**

The first three are ok

But the last two are for when you are older

Pick 2 more. :)

 **then I say**

Somebody I Used To Know

The Shadow of the Wind

 **Sorry, that just annoyed me SOOOOOO much because she asked and I answered then she made me pick and I picked then she refused two and made me pick two more, SO I PICKED TO MORE!**

 **Sorry**

 **Im just mad at my mom.**

 **ok I'm done now.**

 **until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3:Everything Went Black

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say right now**

Sophie never slept that night, for she could only sit there staring at the picture with her and her friends.

'I'm gonna do it' yes

 _Fitz?_

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Fitz!_

 _FITZ!_

'no. He's alive, like all my friends. He's just ignoring me. Yeah, that's it. Should I go check at Everglen? Eh, might as well. They can't force me to stay. It's not safe around me anymore. So, why should I go? You know I'm going before I can pscyph myself out of it.'

Sophie went out to the meadow and levitated herself up the hole and beyond. Finally she dropped and thought 'Everglen'

MEANWHILE IN EVERGLEN...

"Mr. and Mrs. Vacker, may I speak with you?" The doctor, who was not Elwin said.

They all walk out of the room, out of earshot.

"Fitz... is broken. There's only one person alive who can heal him and I don't know her. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." The doctor said.

"Oh. O-of course. We'll just have to find her." Della replied, trying desperately to see the light in one of the darkest times of her life.

The doctor left, knowing that only Sophie Foster, the one he had heard so much about, could help them now.

"Alden, what do we do? Sophie has left our world, and I fear for good this time. What if... she never comes back?"

Suddenly, like magic, the parents heard someone yell "FITZ?!"

After that, their daughter yell "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Alden ran into the room Fitz was in, just in time to see Sophie jump out the window with Fitz in her arms (more like being dragged)

BACK IN THE CAVE...

"Feda! I need your help!" Sophie had changed over the weeks. The two had grown quite close, but Fedallah wasn't very sensitive most of the time. Fedallah and Sophie came up with a plan to save Fitz, after figuring out that he was broken. "I can't carry him on my own!"

But Fedallah never came. Sophie left Fitz on the medical table, and searched the whole cave.

 _Sophie... help... me... They... came... and... took... me._

 _Fedallah! No! Where are they! Where did they take you?!_

 _No... not... Fedallah. Who... is... Fedallah?_

 _Who is that? Only Fedallah, Mr. Forkle, and... oh._

"Fitz, I'm here! I'm going to try to heal you."

Ok. She could do this. She would do this.

Sophie pressed her hands into his temples and swam through the broken shards, finally finding the center.

She focused on every great memory they had shared.

After a minute, the shards started to grow back together.

 _Fitz? Are you back?_

"Yes, Sophie. But I'm not stupid." Fitz replied angrily "Goodnight."

"Wha-" Suddenly Fitz bashed something to her head in anger and everything went black.

 **oh gosh. Now I hate Fitz. Please don't tho. He's not in his right mind. I would know. Have you guys seen the Nightfall cover? I love it sooooooo much! Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time my beautiful blue flowers**


	5. Chapter 4:I'm So Sorry, My Friend

**Hi guys! Sorry if I post this Saturday instead of Friday. I was at a friends' house really late so yeah...**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Sophie woke to the sound of something metal hitting the cold, hard ground. **(see it?)** She was lying right next to where the sound came from.

"You won't get Sophie until you send her to Exile!" An unfamiliar voice roared. There was a soft _click_ , signaling the end to a call on an Imparter.

Fedallah was lying on Sophie's left, out cold.

There it was again.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG_

A familiar, yet completely unknown, figure stood on her right, a metal pole in hand. He banged it against to stone cave floors, causing Fedallah to stir.

"FITZ!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!?!?!?!?! GIVE ME SOPHIE NOW, Or I'll do something I promise I will regret." A blonde elf yelled from one end of the cave, holding a medler aimed straight at Fitz' head.

"You could never hurt me, Keefe. You are a pathetic, weak, arrogant, and selfish little freak. And the only reasons you've survived are your jokes and Foster. I'm not giving up that easily." He replied cruelly.

Even from a distance, you could see the rage boiling up in Keefe.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." He whispered, before pulling the trigger.

 **Sorry it's so short today, but like I said, I haven't had much time to write tonight. I have to wake up at FIVE THIRTY!!!!!!! And it is currently 12:15!**

 **So, please review and thx for reading!(can you tell I'm tired?)**

 **Well, goodnight guys, and I hope your spring breaks were/are all SPECTACULAR!!!!**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 5:Something Unexplainable

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter!**

Fitz fell.

Sophie saw something...

Something unexplainable.

Something... crazy.

Something came out of Fitz.

Like a presence.

Like a being that was in control of Fitz.

Like what was happening to Sophie...

Was happening to Fitz.

"Fitz?" Sophie saw Fitz move and heard his groan.

"Foster, don't go any closer to him."

"Keefe, it's alright! I-I know he won't do it again." Sophie stepped closer.

The presence moved to Keefe now.

"Sophie don't move!" Keefe never used her first name. The medler was now pointed... at her...

Something unexplainable was going on...

 **that was really short...**

 **Sorry!**

 **if I have time, I'll update more this weekend!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**

 **Share your thoughts about this story!(unless you're gonna be mean, but if it's constructive criticism, that's ok)**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6:He Pulled the Trigger

**Hey guys! I felt like updating today. Last night, i went to a lock-in for my church at A &M. We swam at 3 am. I haven't slept in the last 28 hours, so ****sorry if this chapter sucks...**

 **Review Responses: of**

 **K.J: For a minute I forgot what you were talking about. Thanks!**

 **Smiles: I'm glad!**

 **K that's it! Happy reading!**

Someone... something... took Keefe.

"Good night, Sophie. I can't let you follow me." Keefe's voice changed. It got more proper.

He pulled the trigger.

Everything went black.

. . .

. . .

. . .

When she woke up, Fedallah was standing over her, inspecting a cut she had on her arm.

She immediately sat up and told Fedallah "I know what's going on, Feda! Some evil force is taking control of all of my... the people I used to know..." she strained off, noticing Fitz lying on a blanket next to her door.

"Um...Why is he still here?" Sophie wanted I'm to be here, but also knew he was angry with her.

"Sophie, just because you have unfinished business with his sister doesn't mean you have to avoid him. I won't take him back, either way." Feda replied.

Fitz stirred, and flipped over to face them. A few minutes later he awoke. Fedallah had gone to get some sticks for fire, even though they had a perfectly good supply next to where the fire pit was.

"Sophie?" Fitz had spoken. He didn't sound angry. Just... confused

"Yes?" Sophie didn't want to be awake. She was exhausted.

"Did that... thing take control of you, too?"

"I-I think so. I couldn't control anything when..." She trailed off again.

"Who do you think...?" There was no need to finish the question.

Who do is doing this? Are there multiple ones? Why are they doing this?

Sophie would try to find answers in the morning.

"Good night, Fitz." Sophie slipped into her room and cryed silently.

In one quick day, she had lost and regained Fitz, lost Keefe, and been shot.

Lovely.

 **Talk about sarcasm!**

 **I realized I say "everything went black" really often. Sorry if that bothers you.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **until next time my swans...**


	8. 2nd Author's Note

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE YET! I HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY AND I HAD TO GO TO BED BEFORE I COULD WRITE! AND MY PARENTS ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW ABOUT MY FANFIC EXCEPT FOR YALL!**

 **Ok I'm done.**

 **I'll update an extra time this week and I plan to update** **The Man That Started It All** **mondays. K?**

 **Again, I'm SUPERRR DUPERRRR sorry!**

 **I'll prob update tomorrow instead, but I make no promises...**

 **thanks for reading my author's Note!**

 **until next time, my friends...**


	9. Chapter 7:A Tiny Voice

**Hey guys! Sooooooooooooo suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr sorry I didnt have time to update last week.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **K.J: I'm glad you understand and it's fine. I type stuff and then realize how weird it sounds, too.**

 **Here's the chapter!**

Light flooded Sophie's room, temporarily pausing her search.

"What?" Sophie was peeved. She hadn't come out of her room in days, her only source of food Fedallah's deliveries.

"Get up. We're going out!" Fedallah said enthusiastically. He pulled a clean white tunic and black leggings out of her drawer. "Come on! You need sunlight!" He lightly tugged at her arm, to no avail.

"Fine then. I'll do all the work!" Feda gripped her arm tighter, tugged firmly, pulling her to her feet.

"Feda, leave me be. I need to-" She was cut off mid-sentence.

"Nope! No more excuses! You have to face the outside world someday!" Fedallah pulled her outside, to the little pond. She was pushed into it from behind.

When she resurfaced, Sophie saw that she was surrounded by... by people she knew, who had become total strangers. Tam was smirking, Biana and Linh were giggling, and Dex and Fitz were holding dry clothes and a towel.

She got out, snatched the dry items up, and stalked to her room, growling.

"Woah. You were right Fitz. She's a complete stranger." She faintly heard Dex say.

She wanted to run back and tell them she was sorry, but just didn't see the point anymore.

Was this the Controller talking? Or was this being her?

She heard a faint laugh in the back of her head telling henr she wasn't alone anymore.

Are they all evil?

The laughing stopped. A tiny voice cried " _We aren't what you think. At least, I'm not..."_

 _Wait! Who are you? Why are you in my head? How are you in my head?_

 _"I was passed down to you, for thousands of centuries, until, finally, here we are. All creatures have us inside them, but some humans fall us sin. Those are the bad ones. The others are called angels. Most are sins. I'm a disgraceful, angel. None of my kind like angels. They say we're the death of them..."_ The voice faded, giving way for deep sleep...

 **Idk where that came from...**

 **thanks for reading**

 **Please review!**

 **until next time...**


	10. Chapter 8:They Can't Be Trusted

**Hi guys! Sorry everything is a day late this week. I'll probably be doing a KotLC React after this. Itll probabaly be posted Monday, and I'll post on that story everyday.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **fpfhfa:I get it. I'm trying, but the better I get, and the longer I write, the longer the chapters will get. I'll try to make my next one a lot longer.**

 **Dust Bunny:Ya.**

 **Ok. On to the story.**

Sophie woke up to find Feda staring at her, surrounded by her former friends. She was still in her used-to-be wet chlothes, the towel and dry ines on her make-shift dresser.

"Get out!" She yelled, before she could think about it. Maybe it was that 'angel' talking.

"Foster, I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" That time it was for sure her.

When did Keefe get here? And why exactly is everyone crowding into her too-tiny-for-6-people-to-be-comfortable room?

" _Sophie."_ It was a faint whisper at first.

"GOOOO!" She yelled when they were still standing there, staring at her.

" _Sophie..."_

Everyone started to file out, except for Fedallah.

"We're going to take turns visiting you each day. Here's the schedule. Edit it if you want." Feda set a clipboard down on her bed, where she didn't realize she had been laying, and walked out, shutting the door quietly. Sophie heard a faint _click._

They were locking her in...

Sophie tried to direct her attention to the clipboard. She, however, soon failed.

Why were they locking her in? Didn't they trust her? Was she really that different?

Clipboard. It read:

 _Sundays: Gavin_

 _Mondays: Biana_

 _Tuesdays: Fitz_

 _Wednesdays: Fedallah_

 _Thursdays: Keefe_

 _Fridays: Dex_

 _Saturdays: Melany_

Sophie fixed it to where it now read:

 _Sundays:_

 _Mondays:_

 _Tuesdays:_

 _Wednesday:_

 _Thursdays:_

 _Fridays:_

 _Staurdays:_

There. Now it's perfect.

Sophie slid it under the door, watching as someone with black nails took it.

Hold on.

Elves don't _have_ nail polish, do they?

No, elves have this weird gel you put on your fingers, and they change colors depending on your outfit.

But she clearly smelled the nail polish. It was a very distinct aroma.

"Who's out there?!" She yelled through the door.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. We're friends of your human parents. How do you get this nail substance off?"

The mention of Sophie's human family brought back memories.

She'd been trying not to think of them lately; she felt like she was leaving them all over again.

"Wait... Uncle Gavin...? Aunty Melon..?" They had come to visit her! They were elves...?

Uncle Gavin was my mom's kid brother. And Aunty Melon-or Aunt Melany-was his wife.

Uncle Gavin was a really nice person, but was always looking for a new adventure. Aunty Melon was looking for adventure all the time too. Aunty Melon was always wearing black boots, a black and some other color outfit, and black nail polish.

" _SOPHIE!"_ It was now a cry for someone to notice the voice. **(Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the 'angel')** the voice interrupted her thoughts.

 _What?_

 _"They can't be trusted-I should know. Don't let them into your heart."_

 _But why?_

 _"Because-here's my favorite one-because I said so. I don't have time to explain. It's Sunday and the devil is about to come in. Beware of your 'beloved Uncle PeeBrain'."_

 _What?_

But the voice had already faded.

It was right, though. The door was being pushed open just as that conversation ended.

Sophie scrambled away from the door, hiding behind her bed.

"Sophie? I have mallowmelt." A familiar voice ushered her out.

And it succeeded. Sophie crawled out, taking a huge silver platter, filled to the brim with mallowmelt.

"We need to talk...about your parents..."

 **567 words. Sorry it's so short.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is to everyone: Sorry if it bothers you that my chapters are pretty short, but I'm just a beginner. The more experience I have with writing, the longer the chapters will get.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review your opinion! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	11. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 9:Biological

**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. It's the end of the school year, and my birthday was Saturday, so everything has been a bit crazy. Again, sorry ;)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Ellie: thanks for your understanding! For some reason, I think you guys hate me because I don't do the schedule I set up.**

 **booksaremylife: thanks for the tip! Sorry I didn't explain everything thoroughly. I thought you had an account? Anyways, Sophie leaves the Lost cities because she is 'Losing Control' so she lives there for a few months, the moves on, and her friends come to her. That's just a brief summary. I'll explain more if you want.**

 **Waves: Melany is her human mom's brother's wife. AKA her aunt from the human world. They're actually elves. I don't remember if I said that yet.**

 **TinyAlicorn: I didn't really think it was rude, I just wanted everyone to know after you asked. Thanks!**

 **K. J: I guess Shannon is rubbing off on me ;) thanks! Here it is!**

 **Woah. That was more Reviews than ever on this story, I think. Thanks for the support guys!**

"M-my parents..?" Sophie asked. She hadn't talked about her parents in years.

"As you can probably tell by now, I'm an elf. Also your uncle. But don't worry, I'll explain everything." He grabbed one piece of mallowmelt before Sophie inhaled the rest.

"When we're you going to tell me you were an elf?" She asked, frowning since she didn't have any more mallowmelt.

"When were you going to tell me you could read minds?" Gavin countered.

"I wasn't ever planning on telling anyone." Sophie mumbled, looking thoughtful. "Wait. Did you know? And what's your ability?"

"No, I didn't know, and my ability is polyglot."

"What language are we speaking?" She asked after a second.

"Swahili. When I first started, it was hard for me to tell, too. Took years to figure it out."

"Are you really related to Mom?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Always straight to family business." He muttered. It was more like a mix between muttering and mumbling.

"Are you?" Sophie asked. "And why would you say we need to talk about my parents, then not want to talk about my parents? That doesn't make sense."

"I meant biological parents."

Oh. _Those_ parents.

"Bye."

For some reason, Sophie always wanted to know. But now...

What if tshe doesn't know them? What if they weren't alive? What if they didn't even know each or, or that they had a daughter?

"Soph-"

"Goodbye!" Sophie gently pushed him out the door with telekinesis, slamming the door after him.

After a minute, the door creaked.

"May I come in?" A male voice asked. It wasn't Uncle Gavin.


End file.
